True Spells
by ednyadove
Summary: Even the best of plans don't go as expected when two best friends try to protect someone they care about. R/H
1. Color Coordinated

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 1: Color Coordinated**

"Ron, wake up."

"Hermione, what are you doing? Go back to sleep." Ron whispered so as not to wake Harry, whose bed was right next to Ron's.

"Ron, I found it!!! I found it!!!" Hermione whispered back excitedly. 

"Hermione, can't we just talk about it later. It is very late and I have Quiditch practice early in the morning." Ron tried to ignore Hermione and tried to go back to sleep, but she was not to be deterred.

"Ronald Weasley!!! You get up this instant or so help me God, I will hex you 'till kingdom come."  Ron wondered how she managed to sound like she was yelling even though she had only been whispering and before he thought about it the words just came out of his mouth.

"How do you do it Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you manage to sound like you are yelling at me even though you are only whispering?"

"What does this have to do with anything? Come on Ron, this is very important or I wouldn't have come in to the boy's dormitory." Ron knew that sleeping would be impossible, besides, he was curious about why Hermione had risked her head girl position in order to talk to him. 'Hmm, I guess I am just a lucky guy!!' thought Ron.

"Ron, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Where are we going and what is this all about?"

"Well, remember how we have been talking about protecting Harry so that you-know-who doesn't kill him? Well… I found a spell… sort of…" 

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" asked Ron suspiciously "Did you or did you not find a way to protect Harry?"

"Well yes, but it is not so simple. Look, I was doing research in the Library and I happen to find this book in the restricted section of the library. It is older than Hogwarts: A History!! So I though that I might be able to find something in there that would help us in protecting Harry without him knowing that we are doing it."

"Hermione, get to the bloody point! And now that I think about it, where are we going?" Ron whispered.

"Well to my room of course, that is where I left the book. Besides, we can't do it in the common room. Someone might see us and Harry might find out."

"Confess Hermione, you just wanted to have me all to yourself. I knew you couldn't stay immune to the Weasley charm."

Hermione just rolled her eyes to Ron, "As if."

When they reached Hermione's door, she said her password, "_Kiwi Pastries._" Hermione entered her room followed closely by Ron.

Hermione's room was spacious and practical just like the occupant of the room. What most impressed Ron was the huge four poster bed in the far corner of the room, right next to the open window. Little things identified Hermione as the owner of the room. Pictures of the three of them at the Burrow, a picture of Harry after a Quiditch match,  a picture of Ron sleeping during class, and a picture of the whole Weasley clan. Three bookcases filled with books of all sorts of topics. Everything was so earthy and warm… red and gold were everywhere.  

"Hermione, I color coordinate with your room!! Can I stay? Please!!!" He begged in a boyish tone of voice. She couldn't stand it anymore and laughed at his antics.

"Oh Ron, what would I do without you? But I am sorry to say that although you fit very well with the décor, you cannot stay."

"Well, it was worth a try." He said, pretending to be sad.

"Come on Ron, let's stop playing and get to work." Hermione said turning serious all of a sudden.

"Gee, Mione, you are no fun," Ron mumbled watching her walk towards her desk.

"What was that Ron?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ok. Come here and I'll show you the book." Ron walked towards Hermione and sat beside her on the sofa. "This is a really old book Ron, and it contains really powerful spells." 

Ron peered at the title of the book: '_True Spells: Soul, Heart, Mind and Nature'_

Hermione opened the book and started to read… 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued……

Well, this it for this chapter. They say that the first chapter is the hardest, but I think that it just gets harder after the first one especially if it is the first story I've ever written.

Please review and let me know what you think about this story.


	2. Savior in Pajamas

**Chapter 2: Savior in Pajamas**

"Wait!! Before you start reading, I need to ask you something…" Ron turned serious and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione…"

"Yes, Ron?"

"hmm, do you…. I mean I know this is not the right time to ask this but I was just wondering if you…"

"Yes?" whispered Hermione

"… if you had any food?"

"Is there ever a time that you are not thinking about food?" Hermione asked a bit upset. "Can't you see that this is important?"

Ron did not understand why Hermione was so upset, so he did the first thing that came to his mind and that was: retaliation!!!

"Listen, you bushy haired know-it-all!! You woke me up at three o'clock in the morning. I did not get any dinner last night because you made me study for the stupid N.E.W.T.S , and I have Quiditch practice at six this morning, which means I am going to miss breakfast!!!!" Ron yelled at Hermione. "Gee, Hermione, I wonder how come I am so BLOODY hungry!!"

"I am sorry Ron, I was just so excited that I didn't think about you being hungy. " Hermione answered slowly. "Look, I…"

Knock, knock 

"Hermione, would you tell Ron to shut up and let other people sleep!"

Hermione went to the door and found a sleepy pajama clad Draco.

 "Hi, Draco, sorry Ron woke you up!"

"Hermione, as much as I hate doing this, I must admit that Ron is right!! For god's sake give him some food and make him shut up. In case you don't have anything I brought him some sugar quills and a couple of pastries maybe that will do the trick." 

Draco looked curiously at Ron in his red pajamas and at a fully dressed Hermione "What are you … yaaawn…guys doing up so early in the morning…"

"Nothing."

"Research."

Draco stepped into the room a bit more awake now, closing the door slowly. "Ok, someone will explain or I am not leaving." He moved slowly to the sofa and saw the book.

"Hermione… where… where did you get this book?" Asked Draco a bit pale.

            "From the library, but… Wait, do you know about this book?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and walked towards Draco. "Can you tell us anything about it? Ron and I were just going to read it to find… uhm…. Stuff!!" Said Hermione with a strained smile.

            "Right Hermione, and I guess that 'stuff' has nothing to do with Harry. By the way, how come he is not here? Isn't he your friend?"

Hermione looked at Ron pleadingly "I think that we should tell him Ron, he might be able to help us. He is now Harry's friend too."

Ron took a deep breath and looked straight at Draco. "For the past three years since the Triwizard tournament Harry has been closing himself off from the people that care about him because he is afraid that they are going to die." Ron stopped, looking at Hermione sadly.

"Ron and I have been trying to figure out a way to protect him from _you-know-who_ until we can convince Harry that none of what has happened is his fault. We have searched for something that might help us and today we were going to look through that book. Will you help us?"

Draco looked at Hermione steadily, and with a deep sight, nodded in agreement and answered, "It's the least that I can do. After all I owe him my life." 

Hermione smiled, "Great! Now tell us what you know about this book."

"Wait one second. Draco hand over those munchies." 

"But Ron, I wanted to torture you with them by eating them myself!!" Draco answered slyly.

"I knew you were not that changed 'Malfoy'"

"Well, 'Weasel', I live to annoy you. What can I say?"

"Ok, you two, knock it off! We have work to do. What can you tell us about the book, Draco?"

"Well, I heard my father talk about a book that has the most powerful magic in the world, recorded in its pages. He said that nobody knew where it was, because the book didn't want to be found. From what I understood then, the book has only true spells."

"You mean that the book wanted us to find it? That is ridiculous, isn't it? I mean why would it want us to find it, I mean why not someone else? This just doesn't make sense."

"Look Mione, don't worry about it. I am sure we will figure out why. Lets just open the book and find out what we can for Harry's sake."

They all looked at each other uneasily and sat on the sofa side by side. Their bodies touching, their minds focused on one goal, to help Harry. Hermione opened the book and its first page appeared blank, but as she was about to turn the page, letters in an elegant golden writing appeared. At the same time that the letters appeared a warm voice read them out loud and its sound conforted and caressed them. Draco Ron, and Hermione knew that there was no going back.

To be continued….

Very well, this is the end of the second chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story so far. I hope that you like this chapter. I know that it is moving kind of slow but I hope that it is keeping you in suspense about what is going to happen next. 

Sincerely, 

Edny

adove


	3. Custom Recipe

**Chapter 3: Custom Recipe**

_'__Please be warned that this is not a book,_

_for the weak of heart or for the weary of soul._

_The risk is great and the cost is dear,_

_but if proven wise you may conquer still._

_Ask three questions for what you seek._

_These will show you what you need._

_Think them carefully, think them through._

_For once it is done, you cannot undo.'_

The voice flowed through them, filling them with warmth and feelings of rightness.  When the voice finished they looked at each other in question.

"Well, I guess that's that. So, what do we do now Mione?" asked Ron, as Hermione looked through the book.

"I guess we are going to have to do as the book says, because the other pages are blank."

"But we have to be very careful about the questions that we ask, I mean we wouldn't want the book to give us a spell that would kill Harry instead of helping him." commented Draco.

Ron held his head in his hands and mumbled loudly, "God, this is way too early to be thinking about such things."

"What Weasley? To big of a problem for your small brain?" said Draco slyly.

"Shut up Malfoy!! I don't see you coming up with the answers either!!"  Ron answered.

"Ok, you two. One more argument today and both of you will regret it. Don't think I won't make good on my warning." Hermione glared at both Draco and Ron.

"Fine Hermione, we won't argue anymore right Ron?"

"Yes Mione, we won't ague anymore… for today!" replied Ron with a smile.

"Ok, so let's think about this. What are we going to ask the book?" said Ron.

            "Well, we want to protect Harry from you-know-who." said Draco.

"Yes, and we also want Harry to be happy." said Hermione pensively.

"We want Harry to live without worrying about being the boy who lived." said Draco.

"We want Harry to know that we will always be there for him." Hermione responded

"You know Hermione, now that I think about it; I wish we could grant Harry a wish so that he could have the one thing he wants the most."

"That would be nice, but we don't know what that is." replied Hermione a little sad.

"Well we can ask the book. Honestly Hermione, sometimes you are so dense!!"  Ron said in a very condescending voice.

Hermione just smiled at Ron. 

"Yeah… well… uhm… lets ask the questions. We will do one each."

Ron, Hermione and Draco sat on the sofa as close as possible, their hands on the book, their minds on Harry and their desire to help him.  Hermione opened the book and once again the golden letters appeared within the paper. The voice was a little different, just as comforting, but stronger and more solemn, as if it knew how important this moment was.

_'Ask your questions'_

The three of them looked at each other not wanting to be first. They felt the warmth of the magic within the book. 

"What can protect Harry Potter from the Dark Lord Voldemort?" Draco asked, and the magic surrounded him completely creating a green aura around him, vibrant and filled with energy.

Hermione took Ron's hand and asked the book, "What can make Harry Potter happy?"  The same magic enveloped her in a blue aura that radiated warmth and tranquility.

Ron looked at Draco and at Hermione amazed at the power that was running through them. For a moment he saw them change and begin to grow, and for that instant, he saw them as what they would become in the future.

He saw Draco change and grow to show a mature and kind man whose countenance inspired loyalty and trust. Hermione took his breath away; she was glowing, older and more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. He squeezed her hand, looked directly in her eyes and asked his question, "What is the thing that Harry Potter wants more than anything in this world?" As he finished, the same magic enveloped him in bright red flame, burning intensely.

Hermione gasped at the sight of Ron burning in flames and was speechless at the change that had come over him. He was older, stronger, but with the same boyish charm and disarming smile. Her eyes looked into his deep blue eyes and she saw honesty, loyalty and warmth.

_'The answer is simple to your hearts desire._

_Look within my pages _

_For the answers that you seek._

_They will show you the way to_

_ Accomplish what you need'_

_Follow the instructions_

_With great detail and endeavor._

_At the end of the process,_

_Your question will be answered.'_

The aura around each of them vanished but a feeling of magic lingered within them. 

"Well, that was… unexpected." commented Ron.

"Well, let's see what the answers to our questions are?" Hermione said excitedly. She turned the page and to her great delight she found there was writing.

"We did it you guys!!! Now we are going to be able to help Harry."

"Well, what does the book say that we should do?" Ron asked, letting go of Hermione's hand when he noticed that he was still holding it. Needless to say, he blushed a bright red.

"Are you ok Ron?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yeah, no problem… ah… what does the book say?" Ron asked not quite meeting her eyes.

Hermione explained, "There is a recipe for a potion as well an incantation. According to this, we must give Harry the potion at Midnight during All Hallows Eve, after he drinks the potion we must say the incantation and that should do it. Once we have done that, it says here that the book will show us the answer to our questions and will give us further instructions."

"Well, Hermione. All Hallows Eve is in three days. I can get the ingredients from Snape's office without him knowing. You and Ron will need to make sure that Harry is here at midnight."

Ron looked out the window and saw the sky starting to alight, "Well, I guess this means that I should start getting ready for Quiditch practice. I'll see you later Mione. Bye Malfoy" Ron walked towards the door and as he was about to opened it he turned and smiled, "You know what?"

"What Weasley?"

"We just made a 'Custom Harry Potter Recipe'! Will wonders never cease." Ron turned and walked out of Hermione's room.

'Ron what would I do without you.' A smiling Hermione thought, as she saw him leave. Fortunately, she did not notice Draco looking at the interaction between her and Ron. Draco just smiled and wondered if they even realized what they felt for each other.

"Well, Hermione, we've got to get ready for class too. See you at breakfast." Draco left and Hermione couldn't help but think about how much he had changed. How much they all had changed. 

But as these three friends are getting ready to start their normal day, a pensive Dumbledore is looking at Harry through his mirror. 

"My boy, I hope you know how much your friends care for you and how much they are willing to sacrifice to see you happy. For their sake and yours I hope their plan works."

"Do you think it will Albus?"

"I don't know Minerva, we will just have to wait and see. That is all that we can do."

*******

"Hey! Ron! Wait for me!"

"Hey Harry! Hurry up or we are going to be late for practice!"

"Sorry mate, I just didn't sleep well, I had the weirdest dream."

"God, I am soo Hungry!!" complained Ron.

"You know, it's funny that you should say that. In my dream I kept hearing something about a 'Custom Harry Potter Recipe' and a blue, a green and a red light were surrounding me. I felt so warm."

"Oh… he, he… that is some weird dream mate. Must have been something you ate."

Before Harry could say anything else he realized they were at the Quiditch field and as he flew through the air chasing the snitch, he soon forgot about the strange dream.

To be continued….

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. (Sorry, I forgot to put it on the previous chapter)

Well, This was an interesting chapter to write. I hope that you guys like it. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

I hope that you keep on reading. I am trying to make it interesting. Let me know what you think.

Sincerely, _Ednyadove_


	4. The winds of change

**Chapter 4: The winds of change**

"Ron? Ron? Hey. RON!!!"

"Huh? Harry, you didn't have to yell at me mate. I can hear you perfectly well."

"Well, it's been a while and you still haven't moved."

"Harry, I was just pondering the sweetness of victory."

"Sure Ron… wait… no, no. Damn Ron. I did not see that move coming. Fine, you win again."

"See Harry, you can't beat the master."

"Yeah right, I will beat you yet Ron. You'll see. I almost had you there."

"Sure Harry, you almost did" Ron could not help but tease his friend.

As Ron was putting away the wizard chess, Hermione came into the room.

"Hi Harry. Where is Ron?"

"Oh, he just went to our dorm room to put away the wizard chess. I almost had him Hermione. I was this close to beating him." Harry said as he showed Hermione with his index finger and thumb how close he had been.

"Keep dreaming mate. Keep dreaming." Replied Ron as he walked into the common room.

"Ok you guys. I came to invite both of you to a party that I will be having in my room."

As soon as she finished her sentence Harry put his hand on her forehead and asked Hermione, "Are you feeling ok?"

Hermione just pushed his hand away and answered, "Don't be silly Harry, I am fine. It's just that since I became Head Girl I don't get to spend as much time with you guys as I used to. I mean… this is our last year and I want to spend time with you two before we have to leave Hogwarts."

"Well, Mione in that case. When is the party?" Ron asked.

"Well, how about on All Hallows Eve? I mean, we don't have classes the following day, so we can talk until the wee hours of the night and wake up really late."

"What do you think mate? I mean, it's not like this is an offer that we get from Hermione very often."

"Well Ron.  She is our best friend after all. It wouldn't be proper to say no."

"Ha, ha, hilarious you two. So are you coming or not. I need to know so that I can prepare for it." Hermione asked impatiently.

"Count us in Mione. We'll be there. Right Harry?"

"Sure Hermione. We'll be there. Do you want us to bring anything?"

"No, I'll take care of everything. Just make sure you come. I'm sure it will be a night to remember. I'll see you guys tomorrow around 10 after everyone has gone to sleep."

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow for the party." Hermione said as she walked towards the exit from the common room.

"Ron, I think we have been a bad influence on her. Look, she is throwing parties now!!"

"I know, I am so proud of her!" Ron said in an exaggerated maternal tone. "Our Mione has grown up."

Harry looked at Ron and couldn't help but laugh. His mate could be very funny when it came to Mione. Too bad he didn't realize what she felt for him, or worse, what he felt for Mione. They really did make a cute couple.

"You know Harry, this is the first time in weeks that I can get a chance to relax. I mean, as much as I like Quiditch, all those hours of practice are going to kill me."

"Come on Ron, don't complain. You know you love it."

"True, true. But that doesn't mean that it is not damn tiring. I say we go to sleep."

"Nah, you go ahead. I'll stay up for a bit."

"You sure mate?"

"Yeah, I am sure. I'll catch up to you later."

With that Ron left towards their dorm for some much-needed sleep. Harry sat down in the sofa on front of the fireplace. He thought about Ron and Hermione. He remembered how much they had gone through because of him. Even though it had been two years, he still remembered the day that they had found out that Hermione's parents had been killed by Voldemort. There had been such utter emptiness in her face, such despair. He was glad that he and Ron had been there for her. But it was not fair that just because she was friends with him that she should have suffered so much. She had changed that day. They all had changed. Ron had become more serious and protective of Hermione. With time she had relaxed more and actually had some fun. True, she still worried about school, but she was not as obsessive as before.

But the strangest change of all was that Harry had made a new friend. If someone had told him before that he would become a friend of Draco Malfoy, he would have punched that person in the face, but now… that had also changed.

Harry lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He could still remember that night last year. The three of them were coming back from Hogsmead when suddenly his scar had started to hurt. He had known that  Voldemort was near. He told Ron and Hermione to run to the castle and tell Dumbledore what was happening, when they heard a scream. The three of them started running towards the sound. The scream became more agonizing as they approached its source. They came to a small clearing and in the middle of it they found a dark shape over a smaller figure. They heard the scream once again and a dark voice that Harry had heard many times before.

"So you don't want to follow me? It doesn't matter. Your parents are of no further use to me. They have been taken care of. You are the only one that I still need to deal with. Obey me."

"NEVER!!!" the smaller figure yelled in defiance.

That voice was familiar to Harry… but it couldn't be.

"Then die. _Aveda Keda…"_

_"_STUPEFACTUS!!!"_ yelled Harry at Voldemort as he ran towards the small figure on the ground. Harry had been shocked that it was Draco._

"Leave him alone Voldemort."

"Why, Harry fancy seeing you here. Now I can take care of the lot of you." Replied Voldermort as he raised his wand towards Harry.

"No you will not. Harry is not alone." yelled Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron, run!!"

"Stupid children! I will destroy you right now along with the infamous Harry Potter. I.. AAAGGHH!!!" yelled Voldermort as he pushed Harry away from him.

Without Voldemort noticing, Harry had transfigured a rock into a knife and plunged it into his side.

"You will pay for this Potter. You and your friends will regret this. I will kill all of you yet." With that he vanished into thin air, leaving them shaken and scared.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yes, Hermione. But we need to take Malfoy to Madame Pomfrey. Come on help me." Answered Harry as he stood up, helped by Ron.

"_wingardium leviosa" Hermione said and the body of Draco Malfoy rose in the air. Together they took him to the infirmary. They had barely made it._

They had stopped by frequently to see how Draco was doing. He never said anything. It seemed as if he wasn't there. Hermione took to reading to him from "Hogwarts: A History". Harry smiled at the memory.

"Granger, can't you stop reading that damn book!!", yelled Draco.

"Well, it is about time you woke up and said something. You lasted longer than Ron or Harry." Hermione said smiling as she closed her book. "Since you are awake now, I'll go and tell Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione walked out of the room and was gone a few minutes. When she came back she had Ron, Harry and Madame Pomfrey with her.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I am glad you are finally awake. I was starting to worry about you."

Draco watched them silently and Harry had never expected the words that he uttered next.

"Thank you Harry. You saved my life."

"You owe me nothing Draco, I would have the done the same thing for anyone. No one deserves to suffer at the hands of Voldemort." Answered Harry as he looked at a shocked Ron and a speechless Hermione.

Draco extended his hand towards Harry, "Potter from now on, my life is yours. I would like for us to be friends."

Harry looked at Hermione and she just nodded. When he looked at Ron he asked, "Ron, will you be ok with this?" 

Ron thought about it for a minute and answered, "Harry, this is not the same Draco that we new. If you decide to be friends with him I will support you all the way." Ron smiled "That's what friends are for."

Harry's spirit had lifted, he was lucky to have such friends. With determination, Harry had taken Draco's hand.

"Friends from now on Draco."

"Ron, Hemione I hope that we can also become friends?" Asked Draco looking at Ron.

"Sure Malfoy. If Harry says its ok with him, I don't see why I can't be friends with you."

"Welcome to our group Draco." Said Hermione touching his shoulder lightly.

Yes, they had all changed. 

Draco had been accepted into their group. He was even welcome to the burrow during their summer vacation. It was like having one big family. But this was their last year together. After Hogwarts each one would lead different lives and go their separate ways. Once they left Hogwarts, Harry was not going to be able to protect his friends. This thought worried Harry to no end. Little did he know about the plan his friends were executing in order to protect him.

Harry got up up from the sofa and walked towards his room. Maybe sleep would come fast to him. For a moment he stopped in front of the stairs and wondered if he would dream the same dream from the past two nights. He hoped so, he wanted to feel again the warmth that surrounded him when the three lights appeared around him enveloping in their light. It seemed strange but he felt like he knew them.

"Harry, I think you are starting to lose it." Harry said to himself out loud. His smile stayed on his lips and he couldn't help but anticipate the dreams. Lying in his bed, as he drifted into deep slumber, three soft lights surrounded him, comforting him, keeping the nightmares at bay.

To be continued…

_Disclaimer:_ I just want to say that I own nothing but the plot. So, Please don't sue me!!!

Well, first of all I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story. Thank you for your support and your comments. It is much appreciated. I also want to thank those who read the story but did not review. I hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry it took me this long to update the story, but I have been very busy and had a bit of a problem figuring out how to go about this chapter. 

I hope the story has made sense so far. I am trying very hard to make it all fit. Please keep on reading and reviewing.

Sincerely

Ednyadove 


	5. Talk about unexpected things!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 5: Talk about unexpected things!!!**

Silence reigned throughout Hogwarts. The sun commenced its travel, lighting the night sky with its shining light. The darkness gave way to the different shades of blues and reds that appeared as the sun emerged in the horizon. A soft breeze traveled swiftly through the castle entering through the window of Hermione Granger. Her quiet form lay placidly amidst the covers. Her dreams filled with different shades of reds and gold. She didn't want to wake up, though she knew that she would not remember the dream in the morning, she wanted to feel safe in the fire. She knew not why but it seemed to her that the fire had a soft voice, a warm voice.

           As the first rays of the sun reached Hermione, her eyes opened slowly, revealing a quiet calm in her countenance. The remnants of her dream were rapidly vanishing and she was left with a sense of loss. 

'Today is All Hallows Eve. Today we are going to help Harry. No wonder it is a beautiful day.' Hermione thought and smiled. 'I wonder if the guys are up?' she thought as she rose from her bed.

           Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw just a petite girl with simple brown hair, big eyes, and an average mouth. She was so average. She hadn't really noticed before how little she had cared for her appearance. 'I wonder if Ron thinks I am pretty.' Hermione was shocked at the thought and wondered where it had come from. She had never thought of whether or not the guys, especially Ron, though of her as pretty. Not dwelling on the thought anymore as she looked at the clock on her desk, she just shrugged the thought away and focused on the party later that night.

It was such a beautiful day. The halls of Hogwarts were filled with laughter, though the classes seemed to last forever. Hermione, Ron and Harry couldn't wait for the party. Each of them was looking forward to it, though for very different reasons. As the day progressed and they had put behind them the potions class with Snape they headed for the Gryffindor common room. Everyone there seemed so excited about the big banquet that was going to take place that night during dinner. 

Ron sat on the common room sofa and sighed wholeheartedly. "Boy! Am I glad that it is Friday!"

"Ron, you'd better …" started Hermione but was interrupted by Ron.

"If the word homework comes out of your mouth Hermione, I swear I'll…I'll…" 

"What Ron? What will you do to Hermione?" Harry asked slyly.

Ron looked at Harry and blushed, "…I'll… I'll tickle her 'till her stomach hurts!"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and started laughing. Ron just looked at them quietly. He liked it when his friends were happy. He liked to see Mione smile, because when she did, she seemed so soft and beautiful. 'I wonder what her hair feels like.' Ron could barely contain his shock at the thought. Thankfully Harry and Mione were still laughing and hadn't noticed anything. Ron knew there were things better not to be thought about, and thinking about Mione in a way other than friends was one of those things.

"Oh, Ron! What would I do without you?" Hermione asked, not realizing that she had not included Harry in her comment. But Harry had noticed, and smiled softly. It was amusing to see his friends dance around their feelings yet being so close all the time. He didn't mind that they cared for each other, he was just sad that because of him they did nothing about their feelings. Harry wished that they could be happy. They deserved to be happy.

"Well, you guys, I have to go and get everything ready for tonight. Remember that it is at 10 pm."

"Yes Mione. I could never forget our date tonight" answered Ron wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Please Ron, get over yourself." Hermione answered, rolling her eyes at him.

"We'll see you later Hermione." Harry intervened before a new argument started and ruined the future party.

Hermione walked out of  the Grifindor common room, through the portrait of the fat lady. Ron watched her leave and all of a sudden he felt as if something within him was missing.

Harry looked at Ron and asked, "Are you ok Ron?"

Ron blushed, but he did not evade Harry's eyes. "Yes mate. Everything is fine. I am just a bit tired. What with Quiditch practices and all." Ron answered nonchalantly.

Harry just nodded in understanding. "Well Ron, lets get started on our homework, before Hermione cames back and lectures us about the 'N.E.W.T.S.'"

With a smile and fake horror Ron answered as he walked to one of the tables in the common room right by one of the windows, "Heaven forbid Harry."

The hours passed and the duo barely noticed the light diminishing through the window. For a brief moment Ron raised his head from his two foot long essay on the properties of the eye of newt for potions class, and he beheld the change of the sky. He saw the sun setting on the horizon fighting a losing battle against the darkness that was enfolding the sky. He saw the first stars appear as the reds and oranges in the horizon started to fade. He turned his head to look at Harry and thought about what Hermione, Draco and him were going to do that night. He wanted everything to turn out right.

When 10 o'clock came around, Harry and Ron were very anxious to be on their way. Harry took out his invisibility cloak and pulled it over Ron and himself, it amazed Harry that they both could fit inside the cloak and still be covered invisible by it. They were no longer children. Harry was at lest 5'10" and Ron was a bit over 6 feet. Quiditch practices had filled-in their bodies in what the girls constantly said was all the 'right places'. It always surprised Harry that he was considered a handsome man he certainly didn't think so. His friend Ron on the other hand, was a handsome fellow. He had the Weasley charm; he was loyal, warm and honest. Girls flocked to him, not because he was the friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, but because he was funny and caring. But Ron never noticed the girls' attention since, he only had eyes for Hermione.

Ron and Harry walked out of their dorm and exited the Grifindor common room. They walked as silently as possible towards Hermione's room. Once they had reached her door, Ron whispered her password, "_Kiwi Pastries_" and the door opened for them.

"Honey we are home!!" Ron yelled with a smile.

"Weasley! Can't you ever be quiet?" Draco asked from Hermione's sofa.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Harry. 

"Well, Hermione invited me over for the party. She asked so nicely that I accepted."

"Glad that you could make it you guys." Hermione said looking at Ron, who at the moment was looking intensely at her. Hermione blushed and turned her eyes to look at Harry, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

Taking pity on both Ron and Hermione, Harry walked into the room pulling Ron along and asked, "So, what do we do now? Any ideas?"

Hermione walked towards them looking at Ron and at Draco pointedly. "Harry, there is one reason why we are all here right now." Hermione began.

"The truth is mate, that we have been worried about you for a long time now and…we thought that maybe we could find a way to help you." Ron said and was stopped by Draco.

"We are here because we have found a way to protect you from Voldermort."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. His friends had been doing this behind his back.

"And you thought what?" asked Harry in a cold tone. "Do you really think that you can prevent anyone from getting hurt just because you found a way to protect me? Tell that to those people that have died so far at the hands of Voldermort.!!! What about them?" Harry yelled, unable to contain his anger anymore.

Ron caught him as Harry tried to flee the room.

"Sorry mate, but we have to do this for you, and for all those people that depend on you to defeat Voldermort." Ron told Harry in a calm voice.

"Harry, I know that you never wanted this responsibility, but the truth of the matter is that it IS your responsibility. We are just trying to make things a bit easier for you. We love you Harry. You are our best friend." As Hermione said this she had come near Harry and held him to her, showing him how much she cared for him.

"Look Harry, we are not trying to control your life, we just want you to be well." Draco said as he looked at the scene before him from the sofa. 

Harry closed his arms around Ron and Hermione, held them tight and whispered "Thank you guys and I'm sorry."

As Hermione and Ron let go of him, they saw Harry smile. "So what is this plan of yours?" asked Harry coming closer to the table where food was arranged for them to eat. He took one of the pastries and went to sit next to Draco on the sofa.

Hermione began to explain how Ron and her had searched for a way to help him, and how all of a sudden they had found the book of true spells. Draco told Harry what he had heard his father say about the book. When they finished telling the story, it was already 11:30. Hermione looked worriedly at the clock and said in a whisper, "It is almost time Harry. Are you willing to go through with this?"

"Well, Hermione. I trust you guys with my life. If you think that this might help us against Voldemort, then let's do it."

"That's the spirit Mate," replied Ron with a grin, as he saw Draco pull out a bottle from one of his pockets.

Draco handed the bottle to Harry and looked at Ron and Hermione, "Are you guys ready?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with unease and both answered in unison, "Yes."

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Ron bring that chair to the middle of the room. Harry sit on the chair."

As Ron and Harry did as Hermione requested, she had gone to her desk. She looked through the paper there and picked three pieces of parchment. She took a moment to compose herself. She didn't want the boys to know that she was scared. Hermione, the smartest kid in Hogwarts was scared. She straightened her shoulders, turned around with a smile, and walked towards her friends. 

Ron saw her and understood her feelings. He knew she was scared. Hell!! He was scared, but they had to do something, there was no one else to do it. He saw her gain control of her emotions and was proud of her. 

Draco looked at Hermione and understood why Ron cared so much for her. She was one strong lady. If only things had been different. Maybe if he had met her before she had laid eyes on Ron, he would have had a chance. But now, she only had eyes for Ron. Draco just hoped that Ron realized how lucky he was. He knew that Ron and Hermione belonged together though they just hadn't admitted it to themselves yet.

"Ok guys. We'll stand around Harry and we'll say the incantation as soon as Harry has taken the potion. After that we will see what the book says," Hermione said a bit nervously.

Harry saw how tense his friends were and finally realized how much they were risking, for him. His friends were willing to risk their life to do a spell in order to protect him. Indeed, he was a very lucky guy, and in that moment of realization, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make them happy.

With these thoughts in mind Harry heard the sound of the clock strike midnight. He took the cap off the bottle and with a smile, drank the whole content. He opened his eyes in amazement at the taste. He had expected a bitter taste, but instead a sweet and warm liquid covered his throat. It was soft and soothing and filled with life. As he looked at his friends, he reassured them that he was ok with a nod of his head. And then he heard their words.

All three voices, united, filled with energy and as the words left their mouths Harry saw a light cover each one of them, and to Harry's surprise it was the same light that had kept him safe during his dreams of the past two days. He felt himself lulled to sleep by the sound of their voices until everything seemed like a dream.

**_Veritas Amicitia_**

**_Veritas Sinus_**

**_Veritas Amo_**

**_Veritas Anima_**

**_Libenter nos venio_**

**_Protego quos nos amo_**

**_Est nos fides_**

**_Est nos vincula_**

**_IAM NOS EST UNA!!!_**

To be continued....

-----------

_Hello everyone!!_

I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story. Thank you for your support and your comments. It is much appreciated. I do take your comments and suggestions into account, which is why I have revised all my chapters and have updated them. I also want to thank those who read the story but did not review I hope that all you have enjoyed it so far.

_Sorry that it took me this long to update the story, but life has been getting in the way. I really hope that you liked this chapter._

_The incantation does have a meaning. I must confess that I do not know Latin, so if one of you does, please forgive any mistakes I might have made on its structure. Let me know if you want me to post the meaning of the incantation in the next chapter__. _

_Sincerely,_

**Ednyadove**


	6. Veritas Amo et Fides

Chapter 6: _Veritas_ Amo et Fides?__

As Ron, Hermione and Draco recited the incantation the magic surrounded them and the world seemed to stop. Ron felt the warmth of the magic envelop him and he saw as their auras combined around Harry. The light that surrounded Harry was brilliant and full of warmth and it seemed to Ron that Harry was asleep. But all of these sights and feelings rushed through him as he was reciting the strange words. Within him he felt the changes that the magic was creating. In his heart he understood what the words meant. Ron looked around him at Draco and Hermione and they were both looking at Harry. Ron could see that they were feeling the same things as he was. If someone had asked him how he knew, he would not have been able to answer, and yet he felt that it was true nonetheless.

Hermione noticed Ron looking at her and she saw her bewilderment reflected in his blue eyes. He smiled at her and she was afraid no more. They were friends and they were not alone. 

Draco felt emotions run through him and knew that they were not his own. It surprised him that he could share the emotions that Ron and Hermione were feeling. It was strange, but yet very comforting. For the first time in his life, he knew that he was not alone, he had friends and they cared.

As they reached the end of the incantation the white light that had surrounded Harry enveloped them in its warmth. They could feel energy escaping them to concentrate on Harry. And with a blinding flash the light disappeared. It took a couple of minutes for their eyes to return to normal. Unfortunately, when they looked at Harry they saw something that they had never expected.

There, in the middle of the room floating above the chair was a ball of light. Harry's clothes lay on the chair lifeless. As Hermione, Ron and Draco looked in amazement at the floating ball; the book of true spells floated in the air towards them landing softly on Hermione's waiting arms. The soft voice enveloped them once again with is warmth.

'_The spell is done and the deed complete,_

_Now you shall have the answers you seek.'_

"Guys, do you think we did something wrong with the spell? Where is Harry?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Not at all Mr. Malfoy, actually, your spell worked quite well."

Upon hearing this, the three of them turned towards the sound of the voice and found that Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing inside the room. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the light and professor McGonagall had a worried expression on her face. Hermione stepped forward and in a trembling voice tried to explain, "Professor, we can explain… we were trying to help Harry, and we found this book and…"

"Yes. The book of true spells. I am very impressed with you three. Those spells are not easy to perform." Dumbledore interrupted Hermione in a kind voice.

"Draco told us that they were special spells… but we had to try." Ron whispered. 

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. I am just here because I was called." Dumbledore answered but before Hermione could ask him who had called him, the voice from the book was heard.

_'The time has come to reveal the answers'_

Without noticing, the group slowly moved to make a circle around the ball of light. Rays of light extended from the ball to reach them. Ron was not surprised when the ray of light that connected him to the ball turned a bright red. 'I guess it knows I am Weasley' thought Ron with a smile. He saw they ray of light that connected Hermione to the ball turn into a soft blue color, he turned to his left to look at her and she seemed at peace. He was glad that she was ok. 

Draco saw the emerald green color of the ray of light that connected him to the ball and wondered why each of them had a different color. He noted that Dumbledore's ray of light was a glowing gold and McGonagall's was a bright silver strand. 

_'You've passes the test that to you were given._

_You have shown that your heart is true, and your motives pure._

_The answer to your question,_

_"What can protect Harry Potter from the Dark Lord Voldemort?" _

_Is simple, to protect him there are the chosen ones.'_

_The answer to your question "What can make Harry Potter happy?" is_

_The happiness of those he loves.'_

Questions troubled their minds but something was stopping them from asking..

_'To answer the final question _

_"What is the thing that Harry Potter _

_Wants more than anything in this world?"_

_ A spell must be cast. _

_Make sure that it is what you want. _

_The guardians will give you the spell, _

_And then you'll find your answer'_

As the last words dissipated Dumbledore spoke with seriousness.

"Children, I must ask you. Did you know what the previous incantation mean?"

"Professor, I don't know what I said, but I felt what it meant." Ron answered pensively.

"Mr. Weasley, the spell you three performed is one of the most powerful ever written in history." McGonagall answered. "I don't know of anyone been able to perform it successfully before."

"Professor I don't understand. How come you knew we were doing this spell?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall and I are the guardians of the book. It was entrusted to us to keep it safe. As I am sure Mr. Malfoy explained to you, the book has a mind of its own. You must understand that the spells contain within it are done with the heart and the soul of the person who is doing the spell."

Ron looked incredulously at the professor. "But professor, we didn't use our wands. How could the spell be so powerful?"

"Mr. Weasley all living things have natural magic all their own that come from the heart. It takes special circumstances for this magic to present itself, if at all." Dumbledore answered kindly.

"The book said that the guardians would give us the answer to the last question…. What…" Draco asked 

"Mr. Malfoy, first you must recite the incantation you did previously, but not in Latin. You will recite it in English so that you know what it is that you are getting yourself into. If any of you are having second thought about this, we can stop now while there is still time. I must warn you that this spell will not only affect Harry, but it will also affect you as well." Professor McGonagall instructed them.

Hermione looked at the professors and without hesitation she looked at Ron and at Draco and nodded to them. They were going to go through with it, they couldn't give up now.

"Professor, Harry is our friend and I will give my life if needed in order for him to be happy and safe." Hermione told Dumbledore as tears gathered in her eyes, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hermione is right professor. Harry has always thought about us first. He is my best friend. I can't let my Harry suffer alone. I will protect my friends and my family with my life. Nothing else matters if they are not happy and well." Ron spoke vehemently as he took Hermione's hand in his. As soon as she felt his fingers interlaced themselves with hers, warmth surrounded her and she knew that she could count on him. She  knew that Ron would be there for them all and that everything would be alright. He would make it alright.

"Professor, Harry risked his life for me against Voldermot regardless of how I had treated him before. He showed me what a true friend is. I owe him my life and I will do everything in my power so that Harry, Ron and Hermione are always safe." Without thinking, Draco interlaced his finger with Hermione's other hand and for the second time he felt at peace and no longer alone.

Dumbledore looked at Draco, Ron and Hermione. He saw how the ray of lights that connected them to the ball became stronger and more intense. At the same time the ball of light intensified its brilliance.

"Very well, you have chosen your path. I will you give the incantation." From his robes Dumbledore took his wand and created a golden scroll. The scroll floated in the air and stopped in front of Ron, Hermione and Draco. They could see the silver writing clearly as it shone against the golden background of the scroll.

"Speak the words truly." McGonagall instructed them kindly with a tender smile as both she and Dumbledore walked towards them and stood behind the trio. The ray that connected Dumbledore and McGonagall to the ball of light created a circle around the trio surrounding them with its light as well as the feeling of hope.

Softly and without pause they recited the incantation in unison.

_'True friend_

_True heart_

_True love_

_True soul_

_Freely we come_

_To protect those we love_

_This is our promise_

_This is our bond_

_NOW WE ARE ONE!!!_

Ron, Draco and Hermione felt each word and thought of one another. Images of the times spent with Harry ran through their heads. Each of them remembering and seeing the other's memories. But it was not just memories, it was feelings. Happiness, sadness, anger, and love all interweaving their own magic.  Tears ran down Hermione's eyes as she held on to her friends. 

In front of them the ball of light started to spin, it moved slowly at first and then increasingly faster. With each turn it started to pull into itself the rays that connected Ron, Draco and Hermione to the ball. At first the colors were distinctive against the white light but slowly the colors merged with each other, creating a rainbow of colors in its surface. As they neared the end of the incantation, all five rays of light were pulled into the ball. Its size increased slowly and as soon as the last words were spoken the ball of light slowly moved towards Ron and started to lower itself. Ron freed his hand from Hermione's and opened his arms as the ball of light reached him. Ron closed his arms around the ball and held it close to his chest, he felt it pulse there briefly and then it shattered into a million rays of light covering the room with its brilliance. 

As the light faded and their eyes returned to normal once again, the other people in the room turned to look at what had happened to the ball and found a small baby boy, with jet black hair asleep in Ron's arms. An angelic smile played upon the baby's lips and his tiny hand was holding unto Ron's sweater as if he meant to never let go.

"Oh my God!! Harry?" a very shocked Hermione whispered.

Draco turned towards Ron not quite believing what had happened. Had they done something wrong? Had they failed Harry? How in hell were they going to explain this? 

Ron looked at Hermione and at Draco and understood their shock. "Guys, I know this is a shock to all of us, and I guess what I am going to say is going to shock you more because I am not usually the sensible one, but I think that we should get something to cover Harry. It is very cold in here and he is not wearing anything." 

Hermione blinked at him surprised by his suggestion as Ron walked to the couch and unfolded the soft golden afghan that was laid there. She saw Ron open Harry's hand, that was tightly holding his sweater, carefully so as not to wake him and lowered him into the afghan. Ron very carefully folded the afghan over Harry trying not to disturb him. When Harry was properly bundled in the afghan, Ron slowly picked him in his arms so as not to wake him. Ron turned to Hermione and smiled.

Draco could not believe what they had done. They were supposed to help Harry, not turn him into a baby. 'Ok, this was not supposed to happen.' Draco thought worriedly.

'You can say that again Malfoy.' Draco saw Hermione's eyes widen and when he turned to Ron, he saw the same shock reflected there.

"Please tell me that you did not hear my thought and answered back with yours?" pleaded Draco.

Hermione shook her head, "I am sorry Draco, but I heard both of you, with my mind."

"Professor, what happened?" Ron asked and the three of them turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Weasley lets sit down, have some food and I will clear up some things for you." Dumbledore replied as he walked towards the table and helped himself to the food that Hermione had prepared for their party.

Ron sat with Hermione on her bed while holding Harry in his arms. 'He is so light, and small.' Ron thought as he looked at Harry asleep in his arms. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sat on the sofa and Draco took the chair were Harry had been sitting moments before. 

"Professor could you clear up the answers to the questions that we asked the book?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger," spoke McGonagall, "the answer to your first question is that to protect Harry there are the chosen ones. You, Ron and Draco are the chosen ones. The spells has given you the means to protect Harry. The answer to your second question is simple enough. It depends on you, as long as you are happy Harry will be happy." McGonagall stopped and looked at Dumbledore, silently asking to answer the third question.

"What happened to Harry was unexpected. You asked a very unusual question. You see after all this years, there is only one thing that Harry has wanted more than anything in this world."

"Harry… Harry has always wanted to have a family of his own." Whispered Hermione softly as she turned to look at the baby in Ron's arms, but it didn't matter because they had already figured it out as well.

"Professor, what are we going to do about this?" Draco asked.

To be continued…

---------------------------***************---------------------------------------

_Disclaimer: only the plot is mine… please don't sue!!!_

_Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. I have been busy with my projects at work. Besides I have had to cut down on my typing since I have beginnings of carpal tunnel. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It took me a while to figure out the feel of it. _

_Thank you for all of your support, it means a lot to me. I welcome any suggestions that might better the story line. By the way the title of this chapter is "True Love and Protection"_

_Well, hopefully my next chapter will be written faster since I will have more time in my hands. Take care everyone and be safe…_

_Sincerely,_

**_Ednyadove_**


	7. Can you hear me now?

Chapter 7:  
  
The silence that followed Draco's question was unnerving. Dumbledore broke the silence, "Mr. Malfoy, this has indeed been an unexpected evening. I am proud of you for being able to perform such pure magic. But this has caused a slight problem when it comes to Harry."  
  
"Proffesor, when we performed the spell, we thought that it might give Harry the ability to destroy Voldemort, or at least allow us to protect him. But how can he do it when we just transformed him into a defenseless baby?" asked Hermione with a tremor in her voice.  
  
"Ms. Granger, that is a question that I cannot answer at the moment." Answered Dumbledore kindly.  
  
"Albus, it is very late and we all need to think about all that has happened tonight. I suggest we all retire for what is left of the night." Professor McGonagall turned towards Ron who had Harry asleep in his arms and said" Mr. Weasley, if you please. I'll take Harry to Madam Pomfrey. You can all see him tomorrow."  
  
Ron stood slowly and walked towards MacGonagall. He deposited him in the professor's arms.  
  
Dumbledore stood and walked towards the door followed by professor McGonagall. As he opened the door he turned to them and said," Don't worry, we will figure something out. Now go to bed. It has been a long day."  
  
The professors walked out the door and closed it noiselessly.  
  
Ron turned and saw Draco looking at the floor, "Guys what is going to happen?" asked Hermione. "I can't believe we did this to him!!! We were supposed to help him out!" commented Draco angrily not quite meeting their eyes.  
  
At Dracos angry outburst, Ron saw Hermione's sad expression and felt Draco's self reproach and softly said, "Look we have had too much excitement for one night. I think we need some sleep. We will discuss this in the morning after we have had some rest. We'll figure something out."  
  
"You are right Ron. We'll meet here at ten and discuss what we are going to do." Draco walked towards the door in silence. Ron and Hermione looked at him and Hermione asked him softly, "Draco will you be ok?"  
  
Without turning he answered in whisper, "I don't know. See you guys later." He opened the door and walked out.  
  
Ron walked towards Hermione not sure of what to do. "Mione, are you ok?" he asked kneeling in front of her.  
  
Tears started rolling down her eyes, "Oh Ron!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Ron and sobs poured out of her. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't come up with this idea, none of this would have happen."  
  
Ron couldn't stand seeing her like this. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. When he felt her sobs subside, he touched her cheek softly and raised her eyes to his, and in a softly whispered to her "This is not your fault Mione Don't cry... I hate it when you cry!!"  
  
His tone of voice caressed her, enveloped her, and gave her calm, his touch reassured her.  
  
"Really Ron?" she asked him searching his eyes and finding truth in them.  
  
"Yes" he answered. "Now get some sleep. No thinking allowed for you young lady!"  
  
"I am glad you are here Ron." She whispered while looking into his eyes and feeling the warmth of his smile.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Ron stood up and walked towards the door, his mind already thinking about the problem at hand. While opening the door he whispered to her "Good night Mione." As he walked out the door, he heard her respond as he closed the door as noiselessly as possible.  
  
********Ron's POV************* He walked towards the Griffindor common room lost in thought. When suddenly he decided to go see Dumbledore. He wasn't going to sleep anyway.  
  
He walked through the darkened hallways as silent as possible covered in Harry's invisibility cloak. He reached gargoyle and as he realized that he didn't know what the password was, the entrance appeared before him. He walked in to find His parents sitting in the room drinking a cup of tea. His mother was holding Harry in her arms tenderly.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Why hello Ron, we have just been hearing the most interesting things from professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Mom, I can explain... it was an accident..." Ron started to explain in panic.  
  
"Calm down Ron. You parents are here to help us solve the problem that we have in our hands."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sit down Ron, have a cup of tea." Asked Mrs. Weasley pointing to an empty chair. Ron nervously obeyed his mother.  
  
"Ron, you are well aware that Harry is in a very vulnerable position. We have decided to pass Harry of as the son of long lost relative of Mrs. Weasley. That way she can take care of him until we figure out how to change him back." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course Ron, you know I think of Harry as if he were my own child." Commented Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Professor, how long is Harry going to remain in this form?", asked Ron pensively.  
  
"I am unable to answer that at the moment Ron. But I am sure everything will be fine."  
  
"Well Ron, you go on back to sleep. You mom and I will leave with Harry immediately. Don't worry we will keep you informed." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Ron stood and hugged his mother and smiled at Harry's sleeping face. He saw them walked to the fireplace and before he could say good bye they were gone.  
  
He turned to look at Dumbledore and was about to ask him what they were going to do now, when all of a sudden he heard Hermione and Draco scream in his mind 'HARRY!!!'  
  
Ron doubled over in pain.  
  
"AAAHHH!! Stop yelling!" Ron moaned holding his head in his hands.  
  
Dumbledore rushed to him. "Ron what is wrong?"  
  
"Professor, it's Hermione and Draco... I can hear them screaming in my head!!! And Harry, I can feel Harry... AAAHHH!!! He is scared!!!!"  
  
"Ron, listen to me. Breathe... come on concentrate. Think of Draco and Hermione... picture them in your mind... now tell them to calm down..."  
  
"Professor... I... CAN'T!!!" Ron yelled the pain; more intense than anything he had felt before.  
  
"Ron listen to me... you have to do it for your friends!!!"  
  
"Professor Harry is crying!!! I have to get to Harry. He is scared... I can feel it!!!"  
  
'Draco'  
  
'Hermione'  
  
'Harry!!'  
  
Dumbledore saw Ron struggle with the pain, and stepped back as Ron's amber color aura started to cover him in its light. It enveloped him completely and he saw Ron's pain vanish. Ron's arms opened and two small balls of lights appear in his hands. The balls of energy moved from his hands and landed on the floor. They changed color abruptly and in a blaze of light the spheres vanished to show Hermione and Draco standing in Dubledore's office.  
  
*******Draco's POV*******************  
  
As he walked towards his room he thought about all the strange things that had happened that night. He wondered at how they were going to solve this problem. He shook his head to clear it as he opened the door to his room. It was all green and black... it suited him perfectly. He changed to his pajamas and lay in bed trying not to think, but doing it nonetheless.  
  
He wondered at how Ron, Hermione and himself would be Harry's protectors. He knew they were connected telepathic to communicate, but what other changes had been given to them by this spell. Slowly his eyes closed as he went to sleep...  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had sleep when he felt a strong sensation involve him  
  
'Harry!!!'  
  
'Harry is scared'  
  
'We have to get to him!! Ron. Hermione. Harry needs us' He could sense them. He thought of Hermione. He felt her worry over Harry. He rose from his bed and opened the door; he came face to face with Hermione.  
  
"Draco, Harry is scared... we have to get to him!!!" Hermione said.  
  
'Draco... Hermione... Please... stop... yelling!!!'  
  
"Ron?" Draco and Hermione asked in unison.  
  
"Ron! Draco we have to get to Ron!!! He might be in danger... "  
  
"Hermione, calm down... look we have to get to them. Come on." Draco said worriedly. As they headed towards the door a warm light enveloped them and they were no more. In the blink of an eye they found themselves in Dumbledore's chambers.  
  
They looked around the room and found Ron laying on the floor breathing fast.  
  
"Ron, Ron are you ok?" Asked Hermione as she kneeled beside him putting her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Professor, what happen? Harry is scared, he is crying. We have to get to him. This feeling is getting stronger and stronger."  
  
"Ron, please be okay." Hermione whispered and as she said these words, her body started to glow in a blue light. Her aura surrounded Ron and his respiration seem to stabilize... he opened his eyes and looked at Hermione... "Mione?"  
  
She smiled at him and said "You feeling ok?"  
  
"Now I am. Thanks... Mione" he answered with a small smile.  
  
Draco and Dumbledore watched the moment and a small smile played on their lips.  
  
"I guess now we now what power the spell gave Hermione." Draco said out loud.  
  
Upon hearing his voice, Ron and Hermione sprang apart and blushed furiously.  
  
"Professor, where is Harry? I can still feel him scared."  
  
"Come with me. I shall take you to him." Answered Dumbledore.  
  
Ron stood up from the floor assisted by Hermione. They joined Draco and Dumbledore in front of the fireplace. The professor took a bit of the floo powder, threw it on the fire and yelled "the Burrow". Shocked, Draco and Hermione did the same and arrived at the burrow welcomed by the strongest cries they had ever heard.  
  
"Dumbledore, we don't know what is wrong. He won't calm down." Cried Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione when she saw him in Mrs. Weasley arms.  
  
She rushed to him and took him from her arms. "It's ok Harry. You are ok; nothing is going to hurt you. Hush!!"  
  
She turned towards the fireplace and saw Ron appear. He walked towards her and laid his hand on Harry's body and whispered. "What is wrong mate? Can't you sleep? Don't worry we are here. We'll take care of you."  
  
Harry opened his bright green eyes and looked at them together and he suddenly stopped crying.  
  
Hermione turned to the other people in the room and saw them looking at the three of them in shock.  
  
Draco standing close to the fireplace saw from afar the exchange between Ron and Hermione and smile. 'I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting.'  
  
'You can say that again Draco' answered Ron and Hermione through their telepathic connection.  
  
"I guess this means he can't stay here with us Professor Dumbledore." Stated Mr. Weasley.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I am sorry its been ages since I updated this story, but I had a major writers block!!! I hope you guys still read this!! I promise I will try to update more frequently.  
  
By the way the characters are not mine so don't sue me. I just borrowed them for a secod. ^_^  
  
Please Review!!! And let me know what you think!!! 


End file.
